


please, don't cry

by accioharry



Series: peter & mj snapshots [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioharry/pseuds/accioharry
Summary: prompt: "please don't cry"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Michelle Jones
Series: peter & mj snapshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979243
Kudos: 8





	please, don't cry

Mysterio betrayed him. The city was in ruins. He felt like he couldn’t breathe under the suit but his arms were too heavy to take off the mask. He had to get up, Tony would want him ⎯⎯⎯ no, he needed him to keep going. Peter groaned as he struggled to sit up before a gentle hand was on his back.

“Hey.” Michelle’s quiet voice came out of nowhere. Peter saw Happy loading them onto the jet and he thought she had left like he told her to. But she didn’t, of course she didn’t. He let Michelle sit him up against a fallen rock before he felt her grab the bottom of the mask and pulled it over his head.

He blinked a few times as he adjusted to the sunlight. She had a bloody cut across her forehead and dirt scattered along her face. Her coat was ripped to shreds on one side and she had a rip in her jeans. The setting sun behind her gave a soft glow that Peter knew was only reserved for angels, and that’s what she was. She always was.

“Am I dead?” He coughed. “Again?” He tried to look around his surroundings, but his neck was in so much pain from Mysterio throwing him around. He needed his fast healing to kick in even though it never seemed fast enough.

Michelle laughed, shifting to her knees and brushing a bloody piece of hair out of Peter’s eyes. “We’re all alive. Again.” She gave him a comforting smile as she scanned his body for injuries. Her head snapped up when she heard Peter sniffling, tears falling out of his eyes.

“Not all of us,” he mumbled. Michelle followed his gaze to a now ruined memorial of Iron Man– of Tony.

“I should have done something to save him. I should have-” Peter hiccuped before shutting his eyes and leaning against the rock. “I should have done more.” His hands balled into fists. “I should have⎯⎯⎯“

Michelle scooted herself around the debris to get closer to him. She gently wrapped her hand around Peter’s arm, pulling him into her lap. The boy buried his head into her chest as Michelle brought her knees up to cradle him.

“Please don’t cry, Peter. I got you. We’re okay. Pepper and Morgan are okay. Everyone is safe,” she cradled him closer to her as her own tears hit the top of his head. “You did so much and in the five years we were gone, Tony never gave up on you. Not once. None of us will give up on you. You’re okay.”

Peter nodded, wrapping his arms around her. Michelle held him as he sobbed, wondering how long he was trying to be strong for her, Ned, Morgan, Aunt May, even Tony. She looked over Peter’s head to the fallen memorial before pulling him even closer to her.

“I got him,” she whispered, hoping that maybe somewhere, Tony could hear her. “He’s going to be okay.”


End file.
